


Longing in Odd Places

by LesbianKJ



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Affairs, Drama & Romance, F/F, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Hera and Aphrodite always had a love-hate relationship, to the public the reasons for why ran far and wide but they would never truly guess it. They would never have guessed that the two goddesses had an affair, never would've known why in the end they broke it up, and why despite all the years that it has been over why they haven't truly gotten over the other.
Relationships: Aphrodite & Eros (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Hera (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Hera (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Longing in Odd Places

**Chapter 1**

Aphrodite raised her eyebrow in disbelief at the sight of the golden Queen. 

“You can’t be serious.” She said, sitting up. “You have forbidden me and Eros to ever use our powers on fellow gods, but  _ you  _ want my girdle?”

A faint blush appeared on Hera’s neck as she stared down at the love goddess. “Yes.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

Aphrodite stood up, towering over Hera. “I said no. Sorry queenie, can’t be a hypocrite today.”

Hera glared at her as she returned the favor. She wouldn’t cave this time, not after everything, if she wanted to seduce, she was going to have to do it herself. Hera crossed her arms and huffed. There was no real anger behind her gaze, and Aphrodite knew that Hera could ever truly be angry with her. 

“I’m your Queen,” Hera started. “I wasn’t asking.”

“Make me then,” Aphrodite said. “You want the girdle so bad, get it yourself.”

The bait was there laying heavily in between them but Hera didn’t rise to take the bait, to the secret disappointment of Aphrodite. 

“Fine,” Hera muttered. “I’ll do it myself.”

She turned to leave, and though Aphrodite wanted her to stay longer, she watched as Hera left. Aphrodite waited until she heard the door closed before she let out a sigh, collapsing onto her couch. 

It was always particularly emotionally draining when she had to be nonchalant around the Queen. Especially with the history that they have, and yet she had to. Sometimes it was easy to pretend not to care when Hera’s acting like this; high and mighty as if she’s better than anybody in the room. But others, when Hera obviously is trying to find ways to truly capture Zeus’s attention, hurt Aphrodite to no end. Nobody should not be that desperate for love, even if Hera wanted to deny it, Aphrodite was the Goddess of Love, and she just knew these things. 

She rubbed her forehead as she pulled out her phone. 

Aphrodite really needed to learn how to say no. 


End file.
